If I died at this very moment
by XMeikoX
Summary: What happens when Yuki gets into an accident and Shuichi thinks that it is his fault? ShuichixYuki


Author: X.xMeiko-samax.X

Warnings: Rape, attempted murder, offensive language.

Summary: What happens when Yuki gets into an accident and Shuichi thinks that it is his fault? ShuichixYuki

I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi slamed open the door screaming, "I'm Home Yuki!!!" While taking off his shoes and throwing his things onto the couch. He quickly ran around the house looking for his blonde lover.

"YYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Screamed the hyperactive blob of pink as it jumped on the novelist, who was currently typing nonstop on a shiny black labtop. Yuki blinked in surprise as Shuichi, his laptop and himself fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Hi Yuki! I missed you! Did you miss me? I really missed you! Work was really hard today. K made us do this song over about a..." the chattering continued until Yuki roughly pushed the pink haired boy off.

"What the hell Brat?! Look what you did!" Yuki yelled at Shuichi, while pointing to something. He looked down to where Yuki was pointing and blinked. It was Yuki's labtop...but it was broken in half. Shuichi then gasped as he realized what he had done.

"Yuki! I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!" Shuichi then clung onto the author's waist, tears streaming down his face. Yuki pushed him off angrily. Anger was obvious in the blondes, normally, unreadable eyes.

"Stupid brat! I have a deadline tommarow and you just killed all my work! Work that I have been working on for three weeks! Three weeks damnit! THREE WEEKS!!" Yuki yelled angrily. "Now get the hell out of my apartment! God damnit!"

"Yuki...I..." Shuichi looked sadly at Yuki, tears running down his face. Yuki suddenly stood off the ground and started walking out the door of his office. "Yuki! Where are you going?!"

"Where does it look like I am going you idiot?! Out to buy another Labtop!" Yuki yelled out putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys "I want you out of this apartment by the time I get back!" With that, Yuki went out the door and closed it with a loud 'SLAM'

"Yuki...I'm sorry..."Shuichi whispered sadly, still sitting on the floor of the office. He slowly got up and went over to sit down on the couch. He fell down on it with a 'plop' and sighed. "Maybe Yuki is better off without me". Shuichi slowly fell asleep, tears still silently running down his face.

-----

Yuki opened his car door and quickly slammed it close, making his way toward the door of the computer store. He looked around untill he saw a geeky looking guy that had on the store uniform and went over to him.

"I'm looking for a labtop" He told the small, nerdy man in a bored tone that still held a bit of anger. The small man turned and sweaked in surprise.

"Y..ye...yes...s..si...sir!" The man stuttered as he ran away into a room behind the check out counter. He came back a minute or two later with a medium sized box in his hands. "Here...umm...here you go..."Yuki looked down at the box to see it was a box for the same kind of labtop he had.

"Thank you" Yuki said while taking the box and nodding. He quickly payed for it and left the store. 'Hopefully that damn brat won't break this one as well' He thought as he drove, very fast might I add, down the road. A car pulled out infront of him and then everything went black. (Dun Dun Dun!)

-----

Shuichi woke up to the phone ringing on the coffee table. He blinked a couple times before reaching over and grabing it. He quickly pressed 'TALK'.

"Moshi Moshi?" He said, still a bit sleepy.

"Shindou-san?" Touma's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Seguchi-san?" Shuichi asked, still a bit tired and cunfused.

"Shindou-san, Eiri is in the hospital" Touma said calmly, waiting for the outburst he knew would come.

"WHAT?!?!?" Shuichi screamed, jumping up off the couch "what happened?! Is Yuki ok?!"

"The doctors haven't let us see him yet, but they have told us he will live"

"I'll be right there!"

----

"Who was that Touma?" Mika, Yuki's sister, asked curiously. You could tell she was extremly worried for her brother. Beside her was Tatsuha, Hiro, and Suguru.

"Shindou-san" Touma said while sitting down on the other side of his wife "He didn't know what happened to Eiri".

"Really?" Hiro asked alittle surprised "I would think that Shuichi would be the first one to know"

"Yeah" Suguru and Tatsuha agreed together.

"Maybe they got into a fight or something?" Mika sugested.

"Yeah, thats probably what happened" Hiro nodded smiling.

-----

Shuichi bounded into the hospital. Tears were running down his cheeks and a depressed and worried look adorned his usually smiling face. He quickly spotted Touma and the others and ran toward them.

"Wheres Yuki?! Is he ok?!" Shuichi screamed out, crying even harder. Suddenly a doctor came out and walked towards them. He looked over at Shuichi and smiled.

"You're Shuichi Shindou, are you not?"The doctor asked still smiling.

"Yes" Shuichi nodded weakly.

"Well, Yuki Eiri-san will be alright." The doctor's smile disappeared."But...he will never be able to walk ever again"

"What?!?" They all yelled in shock.

"Ha Ha! Don't worry! Don't worry" The doctor said waving his hand, laughing. His smile returning brightly. "I'm only kidding!"

"Thank god" Mika sighed in relief as Hiro and Tatsuha hit the poor doctor over the head.

"Can we see Yuki yet?" Shuichi asked, almost pleading.

"Yes you may, but only three at a time" The doctor said looking over them all "How about Family first". Shuichi looked down sadly as he nodded.

"You can see Yuki first Shuichi" Tatsuha said smiling "He would want to see you instead of me anyday". Shuichi's eyes brightened at this.

"Thank you Tatsuha!!!" Shuichi smiled brightly as he followed the doctor, along with Mika and Touma, towards Yuki's room.

Once they got there, Shuichi quickly rushed over to the bed to see his lover. Tears ran down his cheeks again as he looked at his lover. Bruises covered the author's face and body. Bandages were also wrapped around his head, and a cast was seen on his left arm.

"Oh Yuki" Shuichi whispered. A quiet sob was heard in the small room as Shuichi's body shook "I'm so sorry".

"Its not your fault Shuichi" Mika said gently to the overly emotional singer.

"Yes it is!" Shuichi screamed as he shook even harder "If I didn't...If I wasn't...so stupid...If I had never broken...his labtop...he wouldn't...have left...".

"Shindou-san..." Touma said slowly.

"I'm so sorry Yuki!" Shuichi cried out as he ran out of the room.

"Ah, Shindou-san!" Touma yelled "Wait!". Shuichi was already out the door, and probably already out of the hospital. Rustling was heard as Mika and Touma turned around to see Yuki sitting up in his bed looking around. "Eiri-san!"

"Eiri! How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Mika asked, looking worried. Yuki nodded slowly, still looking around.

"Wheres the brat?" He asked slightly cunfused.

"Shindou-san was a bit upset" Touma said smiling sweetly at Yuki.

"Why the hell is he upset? I'm the one in the hospital" He scoffed.

"He blames himself for what happened" Mika said looking down sadly.

"What?"

-----

Shuichi ran through the park. It was winter time and snow covered the ground. 'Snow...Yuki...'Shuichi thought sadly as he collapsed on the ground. Heart wrenching sobs escaped, as Shuichi sobed sadly on the snow covered earth. "I don't deserve Yuki...I just cause him pain and make him suffer" Shuichi sobed as he hugged himself. Suddenly a shadowed appeared on him and Shuichi looked up. "Aizawa?". Then, everything went black.

-----

When Shuichi woke up, he found himself in a cheap hotel room. Shuichi tried to move but found that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. He tried to remember what happened but his mind came to a blank.

"Hello Shu-chan"

Shuichi looked up to where the voice had came from in confusion. There he saw Aizawa Taki.

"Aizawa?" He asked still confused. Aizawa laughed with an evil, demented smile on his face.

"We're gonna have lots of fun, kay? So just be a good boy and we won't hurt you...much" Aizawa's smile grew bigger as two big thugs walked in the rooms, walking towards the bed.

"What?!" Shuichi yelled trying to get away as one of the thugs started to rip off his shirt. "Stop! I love Yuki!!"

"If you really love Yuki, you'll let us do this" Aizawa smiled sinisterly.

"What are you talking about!?"

"If you don't cooperate, then I will be forced to tell the media about how your precious Yuki killed a man...what was his name? Kitazawa?" Aizawa said, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at Shuichi's widened eyes. "Now, are you going to be a good boy?". Shuichi looked down sadly as he let a tear role down his face.

"Please...Don't hurt Yuki" He whispered, more tears rolling down his face.

"You know, if you let us do this, your relationship with Eiri Yuki will be gone forever " When Shuichi stared at him blankly he continued, "He'll totally think you cheated on him" Aizawa laughed "He'll probably think of you as a whore that was just after his fame and fortune".

Shuichi closed his eyes tightly.

"As long as Yuki is happy...I don't care what happens to me" He whispered. Aizawa laughed, as did the two thugs.

"Lets see if you still say that after we have our fun" .

-----

Shuichi whimpered in pain as Aizawa screamed as he released for the third time. They had all had about three turns each. Aizawa licked his cheek.

"Wasn't that the funnest Shu-chan?" Shuichi just whimpered. Aizawa got up and went over to the thugs, holding out his hand.

"Thanks Taki, that was totally worth twenty-five bucks" One of them said as both of the thugs handed Aizawa twenty-five dollars each.

"Yeah, I know" He said smiling sadisticly.

-----

Yuki tried once again to get out of his hospital bed, but was held down by Mika, Touma, and Tatsuha, who had came in after Shuichi had ran out.

"Let me the fuck go you assholes!" Yuki shouted angrily "I have to look for that damn brat!"

"Onii-san, please calm down!" Tatsuha pleaded as Yuki hit him in the head. Yuki growled and layed back down, pouting slightly. 'Fucking assholes. What if that idiot did something stupid and I'm not there to save his ass once again?' Yuki thought with a sigh. He really did love Shuichi, not that he would tell anyone that, ever, but he still did, even though he didn't want to admit it.

-----

Aizawa laughed as Shuichi coughed, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. He kicked the pink haired singer in the stomach and laughed even more as he saw a bruise starting to form.

"This is so much fun Shu-chan!"Aizawa pulled him up by his hair and threw him against the wall roughly "Isn't it?".

Shuichi cryed out in pain. 'As long as Yuki is happy' Shuichi thought as he was slapped across the face once again. He opened his eyes slightly to see Aizawa smiling at him sinisterly. Aizawa, once again, grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the bed.

"How about one more round Shu-chan". Shuichi whimpered as Aizawa shoved his face roughly against the bed. 'As long as Yuki is happy' Shuichi kept repeating in his head, over and over again.

-----

"Eiri-san, you shouldn't worry about Shindou-san" Touma smiled "He is probably just at your apartment sulking."

"I don't know..." Yuki looked out the window "I just have a bad feeling that something is wrong with him."

Touma sighed as he left the room to go talk to the doctor. Mika, Tatsuha, Suguru and Hiro had left a couple hours ago, since it was already 11 O'clock at night.

"Damn Brat. You better be ok, or I'm gonna kick your ass"

-----

Shuichi shivered as Aizawa pulled him to the snow covered park. He was only wearing pants. (Thats all Aizawa would let him wear)

"Here you go" Aizawa said throwing Shuichi against a tree. "Heh. No one ever passes over here" Aizawa looked around, just to make sure no one was around "Have fun freezing Shu-chan. I had a really fun time tonight, to bad you won't be alive to play again!".

Shuichi shivered as snow started falling from the sky and a tear escaped his violet-colored eyes. Aizawa laughed as he walked away. A triumpet smile adorned his face.

"Bastard" Shuichi mumbled under his breath when he was sure he had left. Shuichi tryed to get up but fell down on every atempt. "Yuki...Its so cold..." One tear after another fell down his cheeks as he thought of his blond lover "I'm so sorry Yuki...I love...you". Sleep overtook him as he fell into a dark wonderland of cold darkness.

-----

The Golden retreiver ran across the snow, while barking at its owner to hurry.

"Slow...huff...down" A man, around the age of 40, said as he trudged across the snow-covered ground. "Wait up you...huff...darn dog!". The dog ran into the woods and was barking madly by the time the man got there. He looked over to where the dog was barking and scoffed "Its just a tree and a stupid pile of snow! Don't be an idiot!", he was about to pull the dog away, untill he noticed a hand sticking out of the pile of snow. "Holy Crap!".

-----

"Hello Yuki Eiri-san " Yuki's Doctor, Dr. Youkou, said while walking to Yuki's room "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Yuki growled as he tried to get out of bed with Touma blocking him "Let me fucking leave already! I'm perfectly ok!"

"But Eiri-san! You got into a car accident mere hours ago and you need to stay here to rest. Don't worry about Shindou-san, he will be alright!" Touma said pushing him back into the bed.

"Eh? Do you mean Shuichi Shindou? " Dr. Youkou asked looking from Touma to Yuki. ((This is a diffrent Doctor then before)).

"Yes, why?" Yuki glared daggars at the Doctor as he looked at his clip board.

"Shuichi Shindou was admitted into this hospital a couple minutes ago" He said while nodding "We wouldn't even have known it was him, if one of the nurses hadn't reconized him"

"Why is Shuichi here?!" Yuki yelled, pushing Touma out of the way.

"A man was walking through the park with his dog, when he found Shindou-san covered in snow in the forest." He sighed sadly "Poor child was beaten very badly, and we have suspions that he had been raped several times". Yuki stared in shock, the doctor's words still going through his mind.

-----

Shuichi woke up to loud yelling. He slowly opened his eyes to a bright light, and quickly shut them again. He heard lots of noise, and slowly opened his eyes. A crash was suddenly heard, as well as more shouting.

"Let go of me you bastards!" The voice screamed "Let me see my fuckin' Lover!"

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled as his lover bursted into the room, with doctors and hospital staff trying to hold him back.

"Yuki-san, you need to go back to bed!"

"You haven't rested enough Yuki-san!"

"Fuck off bastards!"

Yuki sucessfully pushed them all off and rushed over to his lover.

"Shuichi! Are you ok?"

Shuichi smiled at Yuki as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"Yuki" Shuichi smiled as he snuggled into Yuki's arms and pulled him on the bed with him.

------

Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest. The hospital staff had finally left Yuki alone and amazingly, they had let the two share the same bed. Yuki looked down at his lover. Bruises scattered his delicate body.

"Shu..."

"Hai Yuki?"

Yuki paused, thinking of what he was going to say.

"Who did this to you?" He asked slowly. Shuichi looked down as the memories came back to him and tears started running down his face. Yuki quickly hugged him closer as he stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Yuki...He threatened...to tell everyone about Kitazawa...If I wasn't a 'good boy' "Shuichi sobbed, clinging to Yuki as tight as he could.

"Who Shu?"

"Aizawa"

-----

Yuki slowly got out of the bed, being very careful not to wake his still sleeping lover. He slowly made his way over to the phone and picked it up quietly, dialing Touma's number.

Ring

Ring

"Moshi Moshi" Touma's voice could be heard.

"I found out who did this to Shu" Yuki said clenching the phone tightly.

"Eiri-san? What are you doing up at this time?" Yuki Ignored him and continued.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He asked irratated.

"Hai hai! Now what were you saying? who did what to Shindou-san?" Touma asked tiredly.

"That punk Aizawa is the one that almost killed him". Touma stared at the phone. 'I thought I taught that damn Aizawa the first time he did something to hurt Eiri's feelings, to never do it again' Touma thought thinking of how Aizawa had 'tripped' infront of a speeding car.

"Touma? You there?"

"Oh, Hai Eiri-san, just thinking about past events" Touma innocently said into the phone.

"I want you to do something about Aizawa so this never happens again, got it?"

"Hai Eiri-san, I'll make sure Aizawa is punished for his stupidity". Touma quickly said good-bye and hung up the phone, left to dwell on his thoughts.

-----

Yuki hung up the phone with a tired yawn and went back to the bed to his lover. His beautiful Shuichi.

-----

Shuichi smiled as him and Yuki left the hospital. It was a great relief to get out of there, it smelt so much like illness and medicine, that it made him want to throw up. The food was horrible as well and Shuichi really missed his strawberry pocky. Now all he wanted to do was go home, grab some pocky, and snuggle up to Yuki, and maybe watch a little television. Speaking of Yuki, he had been ten times nicer. Currently, to Shuichi's happiness, Yuki hadn't called him one bad name, not including him calling him brat from time to time. Yuki had actually called Shuichi by his name. He was sure at this moment, that if his life ended right at this very second, he wouldn't care at all.

"Yuki are you sure you are good enough to drive?" Shuichi asked worried for his golden eyed lover. Yuki smiled as he pulled Shuichi closer and lightly kissed his lips.

"Don't worry Shu, I'll be extra careful. I promise". Shuichi smiled happily as both him and Yuki got into the car and headed home.

-----

Yuki kept to his promise and only speeded once and only went through three red lights. Soon as they had made it into the door Shuichi went staight to the kitchen, and by the time Yuki had gotten there, three boxes pocky were already gone.

"Slow down Shu, you don't want to make yourself sick do you?" Yuki said as he grabbed his lover, who still had one full box of pocky in his hand, and moved him towards the living room and to sit on the couch. Shuichi snuggled closer to the blond with a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth. Yuki hugged him closer as Shuichi let out a content sigh.

"Shu..". Shuichi looked up and smiled at him.

"Hai Yuki?"

"I know I should have told you this before but..." Yuki looked down at the pop star, love shining in his eyes "I love you Shuichi. I love you so much it hurts, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life". Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. 'Yuki...loves me?'. Suddenly, a giant smile covered the younger boys face as he hugged Yuki as tight as he possibly could.

"Oh Yuki! I love you too!!!!". Yeah, Shuichi was possitivly sure, if he died at this very moment, he wouldn't care whats-so-ever. Yuki loved him, and thats all that matters.

--------------------------------------------

So, Whatcha think? Is the ending to corny? I thought it was a bit, but still ok. This is my first fanfiction, so its ok to flame if you want. I would really like it if you would give me tips and things on what I should improve and change in my story. In the begining, I was going to make it longer, but as it progressed it seemed to be better as a short, one-shot. I was going to make Touma evil, but then I decided against it. I like Touma to much to make him the bad guy. But anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think of my little gravitation fic. Please and Thank you!


End file.
